


Tiny Bites

by transreborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Humor, Tiny Bites AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Being called Dracula really should have clued him in more then this moment.





	Tiny Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sawadoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/gifts).



> Fran made a great vampire au i had 2 jump on board

[Link to Fran's sicc art](http://sawadoot.tumblr.com/post/163109908618/hear-me-out-tho-really-dumb-vampire-tsuna-au-where)

* * *

 

Nothing ever added up.

At school, people called him Slurpie and Dracula for no reason. He was pale but that was probably from him never going outside. Most people didn’t interact with him or his family very often. They called them weird in parent conferences and some even looked scared. It was what made Tsuna stick to his room and mainly just play video games. There was no reason for him to do anything else as he wasn’t good at anything else. It suited him just fine though.

His life was simple and easy and his own. Nobody bothered him and if they did they usually left him alone long enough that he could eat. He loved flowers. He was the only one he knew that ate them though. It was always a talking point with new transfer students. This time was no different either.

“See that kid over there? Really bushy haired one?” They would whisper.

“What is he _doing_ ”, another kid would ask. Everybody would always laugh and stare at Tsuna, not even trying to hide anything.

But there was the new kid. He was sat leaned back with his feet kicked up on the desk like he really couldn’t care less as to who saw him. He wasn’t laughing. His face was cool and he stared, perplexed and suspicious, at Tsuna.

Without warning, the new kid kicked off of the desk and slammed his feet onto the ground. There was an instant silence in the room. Tsuna looked up meekly but cowered under this kid’s stare. He didn’t look like he was thirteen. He looked old in that moment, like he had seen more than his share of hardship and destruction that was out of his hands. His eyes weren’t a solid colour and they flicked between a deep shade of red and bright green.

But just like that, it was over.

The bell rang; everyone started putting their things away, and forgot about the previous minutes tension. He kept staring at Tsuna but it wasn’t in thunderous rage like Tsuna had previously thought. It was curiosity, like he was trying to pick out where they had seen each other before or if they ever had. It was only when their homeroom teacher walked in that he finally sat back down in a huff, putting his feet back on the desk and crossing his arms moodily.

When the final bell rang, Tsuna shot off like usual. He didn’t like sticking around anymore as most people used that moment he was packing up as time to pick on him. They never tried to hurt him more than insults in school, especially knowing that Hibari or one of his Disciplinary Committee could walk by at any second.

As he reached the gate though he felt someone tug on his pony tail and yank him back. His feet slipped out from underneath him and he landed flat on his back with a loud thump. He opened his eyes wearily to see the new kid staring back at him. He had no idea what this kid’s name was as he hadn’t been paying attention when he was first introduced to catch his name. He knew it sounded like a popular name but he couldn’t remember.

“You’re a fucking vampire, aren’t you?” The kid snarled.

“What?” Tsuna spluttered. He had meant to sound more calm but the wind had been knocked out of him and his voice squeaked as he wheezed.

“Come with me”, Gokudera said aggressively. He hauled Tsuna to his feet and dragged him, still having a firm hold on Tsuna’s hair.

“Owowowowow, let go!” Tsuna screeched, wriggling free. He rubbed his scalp and blinked back the small, pinprick tears that formed from the acute pain. “What was that for!”

“I was sent here by your dad. He knew you’d start developing urges and wanted-”

You were sent by _who!_ ”

“Your father, Iemitsu-”

“-I know who he is.” Tsuna breathed in and glared at the ground briefly before relaxing slightly. “What does he have to do with you calling me a vampire.”

“It has everything to do with it! Your father comes from a long, ancient line of great vampires that had become leaders in their lives. They all did amazing things with their powers and your father wants to make sure that you continue that line.”

Tsuna stared at him, confusion forming a thick fog over any other thought. Before it could get too much, Tsuna turned on his heel and walked off to his home.

“Wait! My name’s Gokudera Hayato, I also come from a rich family of vampires.”

“Don’t care”, Tsuna called.

“So you haven’t been getting weird cravings? Wanting to eat people?”

“No! I’m not the only one that gets those, we learn about it in school. When you mature, some people become more aggressive and angry while others show thoughts in ways like weird stuff other people don’t get!”

“You-You learned about vampire puberty in school! In this small town?”

“It’s just puberty! And stop following me!”

“So you haven’t gotten weird flashes in your eyes? Your hair hasn’t been growing as fast? You get paler by the day?”

Tsuna stopped at that line of questioning. It was true all of those things were happening. He wasn’t sure he was willing to believe somebody yelling a basic Health curriculum at him. And some of his classmates got darker instead of lighter. So it wasn’t entirely accurate to assume everybody was affected the same way.

“Your father, he was a great vampire that lead a clan for many years. He managed to show people that we aren’t a danger if you help us manage!”

Tsuna pursed his lips. Now that he thought about it, it had been kind of weird that he was called Dracula. Only a few other kids were called that when they were in the younger grades. It only carried on with Tsuna because he could never stick up for himself. And he remembers going for almost monthly blood transfusions last year as he grew more.

“I’m going to take a nap”, Tsuna sighed. He didn’t need this pressure.


End file.
